Lyanna Stark
Queen Lyanna Stark, '''she is married to King Rhaegar I Targaryen, they have one child together, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, who Lyanna refers to as "Jon", he is the second son of King Rhaegar I Targaryen. She was the only daughter of Lord Rickard Stark and his wife, Lady Lyarra Stark. She had two older brothers, Brandon and Eddard, and one younger brother, Benjen. '''Appearance and Character: Lyanna is described by most people as beautiful. According to her brother Eddard, Lyanna had been a child-woman of surpassing loveliness. According to Eddard, Lyanna had a touch of wildness to her, which was described as "the wolf blood" by her father, Rickard Stark. Eddard compares her to his tomboyish daughter Arya in personality, adding that Lyanna probably would have carried a sword if their father had allowed it. Lyanna is noted to have been a skilled rider who loved to ride. According to Harwin of Winterfell, Lyanna rode "like a northman", while Barbrey Dustin describes her as a centaur, and Roose Bolton states that Lyanna was "half a horse herself". Lyanna had been fond of flowers, and loves the scent of Winter Roses. Her husband Rhaegar and her son Jon are both known to often gift her Winter Roses. Lyanna is a very caring and loyal person towards her family, the death of her Father and her Brother affected her deeply, the fact she caused so many deaths weighs heavily on her. She does care very deeply for her family, epically her son Jon, she has even formed a strong bond with Elia Martell over the years. Both of Elia and Lyanna care very deeply for each others children as well, Jaehaerys, who Elia refers to as "Jae", has called Elia "Mama" his whole life and the same is the same for Lyanna and Rhaenys and Aegon, they refer to Lyanna as "Mama". History: Early Life: Born at Winterfell, Lyanna was the only daughter of Lord Rickard Stark and Lady Lyarra Stark. She had two older brothers, Brandon and Eddard, and one younger brother, Benjen. Lyanna's brother Eddard was fostered at The Eyrie by Lord Jon Arryn since the age of eight, where he befriended his fellow ward Robert Baratheon. Eddard brought Robert's suit to Winterfell, and Rickard agreed to betroth his daughter to the young Lord of Storm's End. However, that night Lyanna confided to Eddard that she believed Robert would never be able to keep to one bed. She had heard that Robert had an illegitimate daughter in The Vale, which Eddard could not deny. He attempted to persuade her that what Robert had done before their betrothal was insignificant and that he would love her, but Lyanna informed him that love could not change a man's nature. The Year of the False Spring: Lyanna was present at the tourney at Harrenhal. She happened upon Howland Reed, who was being bullied by three young squires, none older than fifteen. She roared "That's my father's man you're kicking" and attacked them with a tourney sword. The bullies scattered and Lyanna took Howland back to her tent, where she cleaned his wounds and bound them with linen. Then she introduced him to her brothers Brandon, Eddard, and Benjen. That evening, a feast was held to celebrate the start of the tourney. Lyanna persuaded Howland to attend the feast, as he was highborn and had as much right to attend as anyone. During the feast Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, a noted musician, performed a sad and beautiful song that made Lyanna weep. However, when Benjen teased her for crying, she poured wine over his head. During the feast, Lyanna recognized the three squires who had bullied Howland and pointed them out to her brothers. A mystery knight known as the Knight of the Laughing Tree defeated the knights the three bullies served, and demanded them to be chastised as ransom payment. Many believe that Knight was Lyanna. Prince Rhaegar won the tournament, but instead of crowning his own wife, Princess Elia Martell, as the queen of love and beauty, Rhaegar shocked those present by presenting the laurel of blue winter roses to Lyanna, placing it in her lap with the tip of his lance. At that moment "all the smiles died". Brandon Stark believed Rhaegar's action to have been a slight upon Lyanna's honor. Some people say that Robert, Lyanna's betrothed, laughed at Rhaegar's action, claiming that Rhaegar had only paid Lyanna her due; however, those closer to Robert claim that Robert brooded over the insult, and grew resentful of Rhaegar hence forth. Robert's Rebellion: The next year, Lyanna came face to face with Rhaegar ten leagues from Harrenhal, and was taken by him with the help of Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent. Many believed that Rhaegar kidnapped her but that wasn't the truth, they had fallen in love, she had willingly gone with him and married him. When her brother Brandon, on his way to Riverrun for his wedding, learned about Lyanna's disappearance, he changed course towards King's Landing. At The Red Keep, he roared for Rhaegar "to come out and die". Though Rhaegar was not present, King Aerys II had Brandon arrested and charged them with treason, accusing them of plotting the murder of the crown prince. Aerys summoned their fathers to court, supposedly to answer the charge against their sons. Lord Rickard Stark demanded a trial by combat, and though the king granted him the request, he chose "fire" as his champion. Lord Rickard was suspended from rafters over a blazing fire whilst dressed in his armor, while Brandon, attached to a device which tightened a cord around his neck whenever he moved, was forced to watch as his father was slowly cooked inside his armor. Brandon strangled himself in an attempt to reach a longsword. This resulted is Robert Baratheon calling for a rebellion, he called for House Stark, House Arryn and House Tully to join him in fighting House Targaryen. The war ended before it really began when Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark met with Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon, they managed to persuade Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn, that Rhaegar didn't kidnap Lyanna that they were in love and had married, he promised Eddard Stark that Lyanna Stark would be safe in the capital with him, that the Princess Elia Martell knew and approved of the marriage. He also offered Eddard Stark justice for the death of his father and brother that he knew The Mad King had gone to far, that he was to dangerous to be left as King. House Arryn, House Stark and House Tully, took their banners home, much too the anger of Robert Baratheon, he was still angered at Rhaegar but took his banners home knowing his allies had left him. On the march to King's Landing Lyanna Stark realised she was pregnant, fearing for her safety, Rhaegar sent the three Kingsguard he had with him, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent and the Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower, to accompany her to the Tower of Joy, so she could give birth in secret in a safe place. When Lyanna Stark first entered King's Landing it was accompanied by the three Kingsguard plus a score of Royal Guards, and the brand new son of Rhaegar, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. Her second day in King's Landing finished with her meeting Elia Martell for the first time in over a year, she promised to care for Prince Jaehaerys as if he was her own son, which Lyanna replied by promising to care for Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. Events: Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Northmen Category:The Old Gods Category:House Stark Category:House Targaryen Category:Queen Category:Queen of the Seven Kingdoms Category:Royal Family